Not so Innocent
by Darasu Uolt
Summary: Joey invite's the Yami/Hikari pair's for a New Years get together. But can they stay out of trouble? Rated T for mature topics, I Do Not Own yugioh Charactor's or anything of the sort. warning yaoi. Dont like dont read. Please review if you want to, even if it has been up for a long time.


**(whisper)**

**('The yami, hikiri bond')**

'**Private thoughts'**

"**Normal talking"**

**Not so innocent**

**On the other side of the limo there was a lot of huffing and sighs coming from a brunet, who was quite ready to choke his laughing boyfriend.**

"**Remind me of how you where able to convince me from my work to have this, this "Gathering" in my home with people who should be placed in a madhouse." Seto inquired, while pinching the bridge of his nose, and pink was dusting to his face. "And why was my home designated to have this party anyways?"**

**Joey almost bent himself in half from laughing so hard at his lover's embarrassment. **

"**It's a New Years party, Seto, is that so hard to say? And the hikiri's and their yami's are not mad. Well maybe Marik but that's another case. You are coming because it's a get together for the whole lot of us for the last time this year. And as a plus it's is the first complete year for the yami's while having their own bodies. And how I convinced you….. Sex is a great motivator." He finished off in a husky tone.**

**Seto looked at Joey as if he had grown a second head, he shook his own too clear it. "How can you say that so calmly?" Seto mumbled flustered.**

**The blond chuckled at the taller man's antics. Seto shoots a glare at Joey, who mock dodges it. "You are having too much fun with this, mutt."**

**Joey pins Seto with a mischievous look on his face and giggles out. "Just be glad I didn't suggest it to be a cosplay party who knows what the troublesome four would come up with?" The taller teen went pale at this. He knew that Ryou, Akefia, Malik, and Marik would have something so humiliating just to get a rise out of him and the paparazzi would have a hay day with it.**

**Kiaba had just regained his natural color back when they pulled up to the Kame Game shop, where they were to pick up the rest of the gang.**

"**Seto, do try to get along with them." Joey asked.**

"**I will attempt too, let's just get this over with so we can get into the more "fun" activities that you promised." Seto leered.**

**Joey just shakes his head as he gets out of the car to go get the others.**

"**Yugi, do you know why Joey had us get together?" Atem questioned.**

"**No, don't you think that it is a bit odd that he wouldn't tell anyone what he has planned for tonight?"**

"**Well it better be good, cause I could be doing something else, (or someone else.)"**

"**Akefia! You don't have any modesty at all, do you?" A flustered Ryou accused.**

"**You yelled at me for not being honest before, now your yelling at me for being honest, make up your mind!" spat the white haired Egyptian.**

"**Come on guy's just calm down a bit. I'm sure that Joey has a valid explanation." Yugi sighed. "We are probably going out somewhere tonight, since he asked us to wear some nice clothes."**

**The rest of the group seemed to take Yugi's words into consideration, and silently agreed with him.**

"**I hope it is a restaurant, I'm starving over here" whined the "Slightly" crazy Egyptian.**

"**You're always hungry (for something)" Malik states with a blush crawling its way up to his cheeks.**

**Marik then grins at the last comment "That wasn't the type of "hunger" I was talking about, but you know that I can go for a serving of "that" anytime." Making his hikiri's face go even darker.**

**Yugi and Atem just chuckle at the other two couples bickering.**

"**Marik I'm sure that we have something here that can tide you over until we are back, because I don't think Joey would take us out for supper without telling us. He sounded a bit more excited than he would have been if it was just for supper." Yugi tells the rest of the group.**

"**Haha, you're awesome Yugi, thanks" with that Marik bolted for the kitchen.**

**Atem looks after the crazy blond with worry on his face. "I'm gonna go and keep an eye on him so that he doesn't destroy the kitchen…. Again." He takes after Marik.**

"**I'm gonna go and watch the show, hehe" Akefia promptly states and walks towards the kitchen.**

"**Finely, they're out of here." Ryou sighs.**

"**How much longer until Joey shows?" Malik asked Yugi**

"**Probably a fifteen minutes, why?" Yugi looks at the two others with suspicion.**

"**It gives us a chance to interrogate you." Malik states as if it was nothing. While Ryou had a grin plastered to his face.**

**Yugi looks as if he were ready to run for cover from the other two. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He stuttered out.**

"**I think you do Yugi, and I think it's high time you tell the truth." Ryou states while giggling.**

"**Have you gotten into your yami's pants yet." The two fair haired hikiri's course together.**

**The tri-colored haired boy gaped at them. "How can you guys ask me that!"**

"**Easy, we are not as innocent as we look." Malik chimed.**

"**So, are you gona answer the question?" Ryou snickered.**

"**Well the other night we kinda got into it, but….." Yugi trailed off.**

"**But what!" Ryou and Malik leaned in suspense**

**Yugi mumble, "Sorry, what was that?" the other two asked.**

"**Gramps walked in on us." Yugi whispered while turning cherry red all the while.**

"**Ok, that would defiantly a show stopper." Malik stated.**

"**So before your gramps showed up, how was it?" Ryou asked still being in interrogator mode.**

"**Wha….what are you talking abo…" Before Yugi could finish his question the door bell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" Yugi goes to get it, eager to get away from the other two. "It's probably Joey."**

"**aaawww, just when it was getting good." The two taller hikiri's sigh, turned and look at each other and burst out laughing.**

**Yugi opened the door to see that he had been right, Joey was standing there in his nicer clothes that he owned. "Hey Joey how are you doing?"**

"**I've been fine, though you look as if you just ran a mile." Soon the bursts of laughter could be heard at the front door. A smirk appears on his face. **

"**Or is it that Ryou and Malik are teasing you about your non-existent sex life once again." He asked while trying not to laugh too hard.**

"**awwww come on Joey not you too." Yugi cried in anguish**

"**Ooohhh don't fuss about it so much Yuge, it isn't such a big deal, it's just a part of life." chuckled the blond.**

"**Really? How long did it take Kiaba to get into your pants?" Yugi questioned.**

"**That's kida personal don ya think Yuge!" Joey asked nervously.**

"**How long Joey?" Yugi asked seriously.**

**Joey mumbles. "What was that, I couldn't hear you." Yugi stated with a frown plastered to his face.**

"**Four months." Joey whispered.**

"**Yea I thought so, and you two didn't share a body for three years." Snapped the smaller boy.**

"**Easy now Yuge, hopefully we will have your little problem fixed by the end of the night." Joey says bashfully.**

"**What do you mean by that Joey?" he questioned**

"**You'll find dat out soon enough Yuge." Smiling at the curious look on the small boy's face. **

"**What was that?" Joey asked while looking around the corner at a sound of a bang.**

"**Oh no, all the yami's where in the kitchen" gasped Yugi.**

**They both ran off for the kitchen.**

"**I DIDN'T DO IT!" Two fair haired yami's come flying out of the kitchen towards their hikiri's.**

"**Malik! I swear I didn't do anything I just put the food in the food warmer thing for a minute and food exploded by itself!"**

**Malik sighed "Was the food wrapped in tinfoil Marik?"**

"**Do you mean the metal stuff?" Malik nods a positive. "Then yes. Why?" Malik chuckles at this.**

**In the time that his yami has had his own body he had never used a microwave, or been told on how to use one, they don't own one since they don't usually have very many leftovers.**

"**It's ok, Marik, if you don't do it on purpose then it's ok, people once in a while forget to take off the tinfoil and causing the food to explode." Malik explained to Marik.**

"**Why where you saying you didn't do it Akefia? Guilty conscience much" laugh Atem**

"**Shut up, stupid pharaoh." The thief muttered.**

"**Well since that's all cleared up how bout we get goen before we get any later, Seto will be cranky if we get there later than five minutes" stated Joey as they headed out the door to the limo.**

**As the gang was on their way back to Seto's mansion there was the typical awkward silence.**

**('This silence has to be broken aibou.')**

**('But how?... oh I know.') "Hey Joey why are we invited to the mansion?"**

"**Well, your gona have to wait till we get there, Yuge," Joey glad that the silence was lifted.**

"**Just to let you know it isn't too fancy so you don't have to worry about formalities, just be polite around Seto, please it was hard enough to convince to have the party at his place and allow you guys to come over as well." Joey states.**

"**Now why would you have any trouble convincing him to let us in here?" asked Malik trying to look as innocent as possible.**

"**Why you ask," Joey just shakes his head at the blond "You and your yami together is almost as bad as having a bomb going off in the house. And stop with the innocent facade, everyone in the limo but the driver knows that you are not "innocent" in any sense of the word."**

"**Don't even get us started on 'that topic' Joey the only ones that are truly innocent in here is Atem and Yugi." Stated the fair haired pairs in unison.**

**The rest of the group just looked at the four in disbelief, they could look so innocent one minute and the next they could find ways to take over the world that actually could possibly work.**

"**We don't need to talk about that now do we, just because of you four have no problems in sharing your…. experiences, doesn't mean that others want to share their experience with you as well." Atem states with a hint of accusation towards the group on the other side of the limo.**

"**Yugi you didn't!" whined the other hikiri's .**

"**Now why wouldn't I? I keep my connection open with my yami all the time, I know that you guys hardly ever close yours." stated Yugi as if he had never consider to do such an outrageous thing in all his time while having his yami.**

"**Are you kidding! I'm always cutting our connections with Marik, going from punishment to making things a bit more interesting in the bedroom…s." Malik ends off with a smirk.**

"**Ooookk, that was a bit too much information for me, how bout anyone else, please raise your hand to agree." Four other hands joined in with Joey's, in which they were surprised to see the fourth was Akiefa. The rest of the limo stared at him for this.**

"…**. What! I don't need to know what the crazy blonds are up to in their spare time."**

**The rest of the group nodded in agreement.**

"**So that's your secret." Ryou said as if it had been a question that had been bothering him for a long while.**

"**Secret to what? Ryou you better not try anything funny with me. I'm not as forgiving as Marik is."**

"**aaww why not Kefia? I think we could have a lot of fun with that, come let's try it out."**

"**Maybe some other time, but not right now. And PLEASE use my given name! Not any one those fluffy names you have been spouting out the last couple of weeks." sputtered the old thief. A light blush dusting his cheeks.**

"**Ooohhh, what's this? Are you blushing, you old thief you?" giggled Marik.**

"**You! You be quite over there. Keep your nose in your own business or others just not mine or Ryou's." He ended off with cold tone that was laced with a promise of pain and death.**

"**All of you behave, we don't need another fight on our hands especially when we are going to a party." Yugi stated in a commanding tone.**

"**Thank you for preventing that fight, Yuge, that would have very unpredictable, as well as messy." Joey sighed**

**Seto gave him a funny look "What do you mean messy?"**

"**You know that the majority of that side the limo are psychotic, and have no issue in causing harm to another being, remember Battle City, when Akifa was sliced his "own" arm? Well they still find some "kinks" in fighting, there are stains all over their home. (We don't go over there anymore because some of the stains look like blood spatter.)**

"**Ok too much information." as Seto was face-palming.**

"**Kiaba-sama we are here." The driver notified them through the intercom.**

"**Thank you James." Answered Seto.**

"**Wow, nice place you have here Kiaba." Complimented Malik while the other three where in awe of the sheer size of the mansion.**

**After a minuet of staring it dawned on Ryou that the rest of the group wasn't in as much of a surprise as they were. "Have you guys been here before, I can understand Joey, but Yugi and Atem?"**

"**When Seto was still trying to beat Yugi at duel monsters, he invited us as "guest" to his mansion to set Yugi up for a "great" defeat." Joey informed them.**

"**What do you mean 'When Seto was still trying'? I haven't quit." Stated the brunet, as if it were obvious.**

"**You haven't made any attempts at Yugi since him and Atem gained their own bodies." Joey flung back at his partner.**

"**I'm making a plan in how I will defeat them both." Seto shot back.**

"**Anyways, how bout we get inside before we get sick out here while arguing about nothing." Stated Malik.**

"**aaww, don't cha wanna play nurse with me again!" snickered the dirty blonds partner.**

"**Hell no! I had the flu and you where trying to give me all these wired ass "cures" for it, I ended up sicker from them then my flu." Malik refused to look at the pouting Marik.**

"**Come on I said I was sorry." pleaded Marik.**

**The group finally went into the Kiaba brother's home.**

"**Wow this is Quite the shindig that you have here Kiba." Complimented Akefia.**

"**Who would have thought that you would let us into your home." Ryou slipped up, he quickly turned around acting as if he was observing a piece of art work that was hanging on the wall.**

"**If it was my choice you wouldn't be allowed in here." Seto grunted out the end when Joey jabbed him in the ribs,**

"**Play nice or I won't either later." He ground out, with a smirk slowly showing on to his face for only the brunet could see and he shivered from the thought.**

'**Time to change the subject.' **

"**May we go into the dining room and start the celebration?", 'Nice save Seto.' while mentally patting himself on the back.**

"**This is the first time we've been in here it's nice." Ryou stated, trying to break the tension in the air.**

"**Your right." agreed Marik, "So Joey have you and Kiaba broke in this room yet?" He asked in the most serious tone he could muster. Trying to keep his face strait was almost harder than controlling the Egyptian god cards.**

**And it paid off, Joey went redder than the brick work on the fireplace he was leaning on, and Seto was just stunned.**

"**Marik! Be polite, you are not at home." Steamed Malik.**

"**Yes I am, I am quite comfortable here, why don't we have a place like, huh?" he asked as he sat down at the dining table like he belonged there. **

**The rest of the group just sweat dropped at this and continued on what they were doing before.**

"**Well we are not gona be have'en any thing to fancy, we can pronounce everything on the buffet menu." Said Joey**

"**Yeah about that what if we don't want to eat food?" Asked Marik.**

"**Then go home, we don't any part of that happening here, where the innocent will be scarred for life." Laughed Ryou**

"**That's not funny Ryou, that's just plain mean." Yugi fake pouted, and then smirked in the direction of his "brother's in arms".**

**The other two hikiri's caught on to the little act and decided that they too wanted in, but wanted a body guard for later so they needed to come up with a way to get Joey on their side, the dark side.**

**While the group was getting settled in the speed of the party and enjoying themselves, the supposed lights where in a circle planning of a way in getting Joey to join them in their "Play".**

"**I say that we use blackmail." Malik deviously.**

"**Yea, well if he ever got his hands on you, you would be in a world of hurt." Yugi flung back.**

"**How bout we just ask him." inquired Ryou.**

**The other two looked at him as if he said that he wanted to be a ballerina that sang soprano.**

"**Yeah right like we can walk right up and ask, "Hey do you wana dress up in a leather outfit with the rest of us and try to get our boyfriends hard on's." Yugi says in a deepening sadistic tone.**

"**Sure, why not?"**

"**Aaaaahhhh, what the hell!" all three hikiri's jumped. "Don't sneak up on us like that….. J. J. Joey! You weren't supposed to hear that" Malik says in a bashful tone with a blush painting itself to his face.**

"**Yeah, well I did hear it, I have been waiten for an opportunity to do something like this for a while, and by the way Yuge, we need to do something about your sadism." Joey pointed out.**

"**Well let's get to it we need to it, we only have a couple of hours to get everything set up and going, by the way, why did you agree to our plan? Ryou asked**

"**Well Seto is being an ass to the lot of you, and I think it is time to get pay back. Plus, where else are ya gona get the outfits and not have to leave here?" Joey stated.**

"**You have outfits already! But wont they be a bit big for us" asked Yugi with a puzzled look on his face.**

"**Yuge, do you remember what I said to you earlier?"**

"**Yeah? So?"**

"**This is your guys present from me to you. I know that the whole lot of us are into tat kind of thing to different extent."**

"**Hell yeah, we are." Laughed Ryou and Malik.**

"**Well, let's get started on project hard on." Chuckled Joey.**

**The other three joined in laughing with him, as they headed up into one of the guest rooms that was being used by Joey "once in awhile".**

"**Wow, the rooms are really nice as well, So how are we gona get these on? We have to be fast or the yami's might wreck something that can't afford." Stated the collared hikari.**

"**Looks complex, but not." The light blond states.**

"**You sure do know a lot about the clothes." Malik stated with the hint of curiosity edging its way into his voice.**

"Well since I`ve been with Seto, I have found that I have a creative streak in fashion. You guys are going to be wearing is the new lingerie line that is going to be shown this coming spring." Joey said in a hushed tone.

"**Good for you, but we have to get going before we caught missing in action." Ryou said in a hurried tone.**

"**Yes, lets." Agreed Yugi.**

**Mean while….**

**The rest of the group where down stairs, attempting to be civil to one another.**

"**Seto have you ever considered what life might be like if you were not a part of the "Kiaba" family?" asked Akefia trying to start up some sort of conversation.**

"**Why do you want to know? Sell it off to the media or something like that?" Seto interrogated.**

"**Whoa there, I was just trying to start a conversation with ya, nothing has to do with the media." He said in his defence. ('Though it would be a good idea.')**

**('You behave, we don't need a feud starting tonight.')**

**('Aaawww, just having some fun Ryou.')**

**('Just behave.')**

**('By the way where are you?')**

**('Uuuuhhhh, Joey is just showing us around the place; we've gotten lost a few times but having fun.')**

**('Glad you guys are having fun, right now it's like trying to talk to a wall of ice. Anyways, I have to go back to the previous conversation, someone is trying to stare a whole through me. And for some reason the Pharaoh has been acting weird. Would shorty know why')**

**('Not too sure, but he's a little irritated right now that might be why. We will be back in a little bit. I think, talk to you later.')**

**('Sure, whatever. Just be sure to get Joey back soon. His boyfriend is gonna flip his lid here soon, I think.')**

"**How annoying, They ask you a question then they ignore you."Sneered Seto.**

**Akefia looks at Seto with a pointed glare. "One, if you hadn't snapped back like that I wouldn't have looked like I was ignoring you. Second, you need to learn that us yami's have connection with our hikiri's that enables us to communicate with our partners. So if it looks like we are staring out in to space, we are most likely that we are talking with our other half." This was one of his worst pet peeves, people that interrupt him talking with Ryou.**

**What! It's rude to interrupt.**

**Seto just looks at him.**

"**He's right, Seto," said Marik. "This bond is one of the most important things between a Yami and a Hikiri." He stated as if he was completely sane. "You see Atem over there rocking in the corner? I have a feeling that he and Yugi just cut their connection off for the first time in a long time. The first time was the worst wasn't it Akefia?"**

"**Yes it is, especially when your hikiri don't even tell you why they are closing the connection." He agreed.**

**Seto just looked at the both of them as if they were completely insane. And they both saw this look.**

"**Come on! After all that you have seen and been through since you've met us, you still are not able to believe that we are able to have this mental connection?" Akefia stated in anger.**

**Seto looked like he contemplating what they just said to him. "I admit, there are a lot of things that I'm not able to figure out what happened, (unless I had a bad mushroom or something like that.)**

**The others look at one another and shook their heads.**

"**Well at least he admits there are possibilities." The silver haired man took into account.**

**They looked around and noted that Atem was now pacing back and forth, the three of them became curious in what he was panicking about now.**

"**What's your problem now Pharaoh? Your hikiri not talking to you?"**

"**I don't know what I did. He's only done this only once before, and he was pissed." He complained.**

"**Well Ryou said that Yugi was acting irritated, but that was all." Replied Akiefa**

"**I know, I can feel it emanating through the connection, and that's all." He muttered.**

"**Don't feel bad, Ryou said that they were going to be back soon they were checking the place out." Akiefa told the tri-color man.**

"**By the way anyone know how long the four of them have been gone?" Marik asked.**

**The rest of the group looked towards him.**

"**What? It's been awhile since I've seen them." He said.**

"**Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen them in awhile either." Said Seto.**

"**They should be fine, they're with Joey. He should know the place right?" asked Atem.**

"**Wrong, Joey might be here quite often and roam around, but he usually gets lost and has to call me to find him, quite funny really." Seto chuckles at some of his past memories of him rescuing his lost puppy.**

"**Should we look for them?" Questioned Atem.**

"**Nah, if they are really lost, the mutt will call." States the Brunet.**

"**Ok, every one comfy and ready to go?" asked Joey.**

"**I got to say that you got something going for you Joey. These are really comfortable despite their appearances."**

**The other two shook their heads in agreement.**

"**So I take that you like them?" Joey asked nervously.**

"**Yes, why wouldn't we?" Asked Malik.**

"**Just wasn't too sure, you the first to see any of my work." He stated while scratching his head, half way embarrassed.**

"**What! You haven't even shown Seto?" Ryou gasped.**

"**No, I haven't." He said quietly.**

"**Well he will tonight, that's for sure" Yugi smiled.**

"**Let's go down stairs and show them our new outfits." Joey starts off towards the door."**

**As they headed down the hall, all of them they started strutting. And burst out laughing at one another.**

**The others were waiting down in the dining room, finally finding a topic that was peaceful to talk about with everyone.**

"**I am having trouble trying to convince Ryou that a cat at home would keep the place entertaining, but he says if we get a pet, it is going to be a rabbit." Complained Akefia.**

"**Why a rabbit?" Atem inquired.**

"**Something to do with being cuter or something, not too sure. So what kind of animal would you have as a pet, Priest?" Yawned the Thief.**

"**Most likely I would have a dog." He sighed, having given up on trying to get the silver hair to call him by his given name. "What would you have Blondie."  
**

"**Not too sure. Maybe a turtle." Marik responded.**

**The rest of the group just look at him.**

"**Never would have thought of you as a turtle person." Said Atem.**

"**Sure they can't run away and once you get tired of them, you can have soup."**

"**You have issues." Seto said staring at him.**

"**I know." Marik said while cleaning his nails.**

"**Well, who's to go first?" asked Yugi.**

"**Well who hasn't gotten laid yet?"**

**The three of them just stare at Yugi.**

"**You mean that you want me to go first?" He choked out.**

"**Oh and here you go just in case we don't see you again for a while." Malik says while shoving a piece of paper into Yugi's hand.**

"**What is this?" he asked while they were pushing him towards the stairs.**

"**It is a gift certificate for a two night stay at a four star suite." Said Malik. "For your alone time with no interruptions unless you forget to put the sign up for the maids."**

"**Now Yugi goes first, Malik second, Ryou third, and I will go last." Said Joey.**

"**Why do you get to go last?" Yugi whispered harshly.**

"**Because, I'm the one who is not going be tackled for what I'm wearing." He states calmly.**

"**He's got a point." Ryou says. "Neither Malik or Marik have a problem with other's joining in, as me and Akefia learned."**

"**And the both of you enjoyed every second of it. Now let's quit stalling, and get going." Malik says shoving both Ryou and Yugi.**

**The four that where in the dining room kept hearing different thumps and noises happening from the stairway.**

"**What the hell is going on up there it sounds like they having a brawl." stated Marik "you think that we should join them?"**

**The rest of the group just looked at his as if were crazy... what were they thinking. He is crazy!**

"**How about, No." Stated Akefia.**

"**AWW, why not, sounds like fun." whined Marik.**

"**Lets just go and take a look, before we decide what to do" said Seto**

**They walk towards the door way. As they made they way to the door way they heard some hushed whispering.**

"**You go first."**

"**No, you go first."**

"**What are they talking about." the three Yami's look at each other**

"**Pup! You had better not have broke anything." Yelled a suspicious Seto.**

"**It's ok, we didn't" Joey yelled back.**

**The group finally make their way out of the dinning room and spotted the group half way down the stairs.**

"**What have you been…. up ….to?" Seto strayed off.**

**The four stood at the bottom of the stair way, gawking at their other halves.**

**Or rather what their other halves were wearing.**

**Design time**

**All of them were wearing black pants that varied in tightness and material. Their tops varied the most though.**

**Yugi's shirt was black and almost looked like it draped over him, with the inside lined with red. It had a number of slits down the sides and one large one extending to the bottom and came into a knot. There were horizontal slits along his chest, the sleeves were almost non-existent for they looked like they were shredded though they somehow connected to a pair of black and red stenciled gauntlets. His pants were like a second skin. Along the sides, they had no seams though it had large criss-crossing leather threads going all the way down to the fringe bottoms. And the shoes were studded across the toes.**

**Malik's though, was like another skin; the same color as his eyes, violet. It couldn't be even considered a shirt really, all it had for a material was on his arms and just below his neck. Then around the waist were some thin chains in a unique design and connected into the arms of the shirt. Then there were the pants. They have the regular waist band then on the sides of the hips where the pockets would be, there were holes that displayed his tan skin. He had simple flats on for his footwear.**

**Ryou's shirt was a dark teal with black dagger embroidered at the bottom right hand corner, the shirt had buckles as fasteners. The sleeves only went to the shoulders. The pants are skin tight with a number of gaping horizontal slits across the thighs. His flats had teal strip along the outside of the shoe.**

**Joey was up next with a dark red long sleeve shirt, riding low on his shoulders. The straps connected to a black collar and had holes on the sides, snug from the waist down. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves with red stitching. The pants were denim that was faded in the knees which met with a pair of high top boots that cling to his legs. They too, were a deep red, and in a ruff out.**

**The group of lovers that stood at the bottom of the stairs were all in shock.**

"**I thought that this was just a celebration for a new year?" stuttered out a flabbergasted Akefia.**

"**Who cares, get out of the way, I gonna have some fun while I can. Kiaba can you show us to a guest bed room?" asked Marik in polite tone.**

**Seto looked as if he was about to decline when Atem elbowed him.**

**(Just do it, or they will be in the kitchen or living room, some where we can easily spot them. And trust me you don't want to.)**

**(Speaking from past experience?)**

**(Maybe.)**

"**Are you going to tell us or do you want a show?" leered Marik.**

"**Turn left Third door to the left at the top of the stairs." sighed the tall brunet. "and there better be no red stains in there when you're done."**

"**Aw, to bad." Malik snickered.**

**Meanwhile, Marik takes off to go back up the stairs while snatching Malik along the way.**

"**That is probably one of the smarter things you have done in a while, priest. Anyways, is there another vacant room? Preferably one that can block out noise, got a few complaints about it. The cops got called because the infidels next door don't know the difference between the screams of someone being pleasured from someone being killed." Huffed the thief.**

**Every one present sweat dropped at the last comment.**

"**Go upstairs to your right and the 7th door down to your right." Seto just gave in for he wanted to be somewhere else with his pup.**

"**Why thank you for being so charitable, we will be on way now." Akefia thanked Seto with a hint of sarcasm.**

**He started up the stairs when Ryou leaped at him and much of to the others surprise he caught him with no problem, and continued to go up the stairs.**

"**You know one those times, I'm just going to step aside when you do that. You are not as light as you think you are." he threatened.**

"**I know that you won't 'cause you love me, and if you did, you wouldn't get any for a couple of weeks." Ryou said sweetly.**

"**Hehe, I guess than I better not do that then." Akefia responded.**

"**Uhum." Ryou smiled back. It was a smile that showed he could get away with almost anything.**

**As soon as the pair was out of sight Atem turned to Yugi.**

"**I'm sorry for whatever I did to get you mad at me, but just because your mad at me doesn't mean that you can just close our connection." Atem was almost on his knees.**

"**Why did you think I was mad at you?" the shorter of the two asked.**

"**I could feel it emanating through our link. Plus our link was closed, you have only done that once before and you were pissed." Atem said in a hushed tone.**

**Yugi thought that this was quite funny that his yami would learn so much from one time. He wouldn't laugh at Atem's expense… But damn it was hard.**

"**Atem, I only closed the connection today so this could be a surprise." He motions towards his outfit. "And I wasn't angry at you but the shirt and pants. I kept putting my arms through the wrong hole's and my pants kept hooking on my toes, so no need to worry." Yugi grinned at his lover.**

"**You can have the second room on the right down the right hall." Joey persuaded.**

**The pharaoh just looked at him.**

"**If you think this was just a coincidence, you're wrong. I've been trying to set this up for a while. You have a special room. Now get." shooed Joey who was getting anxious because Seto's dirty looks.**

**They didn't need to be told twice. They started up the stairs holding hands.**

"**Uuummm aibou, where did you get the clothes from?" Atem wondered.**

"**Joey gave them to us, though we have to do a bit of work for them in couple of months." Yugi says with no problem.**

"**Where did Joey get them though?" He was kind of curious about the origins of his aibou's clothes.**

"**He didn't buy them. He made them."**

"**Then why do you have to work for him?" He was starting to get anxious.**

"**We just have to be his models for a couple of shows." Yugi shrugged.**

"**WHAT! You are not going in front of hundreds of people like this!" Atem shouted.**

"**Relax. It's not that bad. We are going to be wearing wigs and masks. No one will know who we are, other than you guys as you have seen the outfits." **

"**I guess."**

"**Good, now that is all cleared up, let's go and have some "R" rated fun." Yugi suggested while tugging on his boyfriends hand.**

**As the other pair were at the bottom of the stairs and heard the shouts from the conversation, Joey began to chuckle at the multi-coloured haired pair going around the corner. The blonde duellist was soon distracted by his lover.**

"**This was all a set up wasn't it?" Seto was half way to flipping his lid, unless his pup have one hell of a reason for doing this.**

"**Maybe?" Joey was trying in vain to hide a growing smirk.**

"**Why my home?" The owner of Kaiba Corp was very close to strangling his boyfriend.**

"**Because one, it's more fun to have more people in this huge hollow shell that you call a home. Two, I thought that you would be more comfortable being at home and not being in the crowded city streets and facilities. Three, I am unable to bring all of my "tools" with me anywhere outside of our home without looking suspicious." The smirk never left the blondes face.**

**The brunet blushed at the word "tools". Most people wouldn't even consider that the pair of them participated in a master/slave relationship no matter what they said towards one another.**

**Joey turned to go upstairs when Seto grabbed his arm and turned him around.**

"**Please tell me, were those outfits over $2000 each?" **

**Joey laughed nervously at this.**

"**Um they don't really have a price on them yet."**

"**What don't you mean they don't have a price yet?"**

"**I made them. The price of all of the material was about $7000, majority of that was the leather. Good Italian leather at 6 yards; I still have 2 yards left." He said quietly.**

**Seto wasn't too sure in what to think that. One, his puppy was in to fashion. Two, he was able to find an awesome deal on really fine material. Three, he was good at his work.**

"**Hope ya ai'nt mad but I'm gonna be entering into the spring show. We won't need to find any models either. They are already lined up, and they won't need to be paid as they are paying off their outfits." Joey added.**

"**I'm not mad, just kind of amazed that you were able to pull off such a feat without letting me know. And I take it that the other three are going to be your model's?"**

"**Yep, now that's sorted out. How 'bout we go and start our last time of the year, and start off a new year in a similar fashion?" Joey said while pulling a dumfounded lover behind him up to their room.**

**A few hours they all came back down to the living room, all them satisfied, and some of them with new aches and pains and bruises, to start out a new year to survive together.**

**They cuddled around the fire place on the floor with lots of pillows and blankets, all of them with their respective partners.**

"**Hey priest, why do you look like you're the abused one out of the group?" asked a content Akefia.**

"**Don't start a fight when we're all content. What happens in the bed room is sposed to stay in the bed room. That's all there is to it." Replied Joey.**

"**Hey, look at that, it must of have really worn them out." A sleepy Ryou pointed at the two smaller colourful males. Who were snoozing on each other.**

"**I bet, they were the last ones to come on down to the restarted party." Malik giggled. "Cut that out it tickles." As he swatted at Marik, who just grabbed his wrist and continues nuzzling Malik's neck.**

**The rest of the conscious group just stare at the spectacle.**

"**What? We always do this after a good few rounds." Malik says to the onlookers. "And quit starring its rude."**

**The rest of the group just shrugged their shoulders at it and continued to bond with their partners.**

**You learn something new every day.**

**End**

**I would like to thank my friend for having patience with me as she was my beta. She also was the one who gave me the courage to write my first fanfic.**

**Thank you, Idle69chick.**

**And too those who have now finish my story thank you for reading my first fanfic. **

**Reviews are nice but flames are not.**

**I would like constructive criticism in the places that need to be improved.**

**I got the idea for the 'weird ass "cures".' From a doujin called "Intensive Care".**


End file.
